signé de rouge
by lost972
Summary: Tatsuki et orihime finissent leurs devoirs ensemble , enfin essayent. shojoai OOC


Série : Bleach  
Auteur : Lostin  
Titre : signé de rouge  
Genre : G Lisible (enfin ce serait bien comme ça…) OOC (inévitable, bah ce serait trop beau sans…)  
Couple : Arisawa Tatsuki et Inoue Orihime  
Disclaimer : Aucun être, même fictif, n'est ma possession.

Note : drabble pour biscuit sur le thème "sirop de fraise".

Le tintement du temps impassible résonne dans la salle. L'horloge, haut placée dans ce lieu, anime, de sa rigueur, le silence des occupants. Le calme règne dans l'appartement voué à une ambiance estudiantine. Les deux amis entourent la table basse qui sert de bureau partagé. Les deux camarades font face à un champ de bataille de papier, décorées par des verres d'eau, où les seules armes autorisés sont le stylo et l'effaceur.

Les évènements sont une suite implacable d'explorations dans les livres, de pauses réfléchies, et de conquêtes de territoire pour l'encre. Mais toute chose a une fin. Cette monotonie se voit brisée par le chantonnement mélodieux issue de la rêveuse Orihime. Interloquée par la mélodie, Tatsuki lâche son livre du regard pour le poser sur la princesse enjouée. Ne trouvant que sourire et pétillement sur le visage de sa vis-à-vis, la combattante fut convaincue du déphasage entre le travail et l'expression.

- Tu as fini ?

- Non.

La réponse est claire, et sans doute, Tatsuki réalise que la concentration d'Orihime n'est pas sur l'écriture mais le dessin. L'artiste, plongée dans son ouvrage, ne remarque pas le changement d'expression sur le visage voisin, qui, de calme est passé à tendu.

- Combien de fois, faudra te le dire ! Si tu ne comprends pas ou trouve pas la réponse à un exercice, tu me demandes ! Au lieu de dessiner !

Surprise par ce soudain éclat de voix, Orihime sursaute et ainsi prend une position plus objective de la situation. Sa complice se rapproche d'elle à quatre pattes. Une démarche qui eu le point positif, de lui donner un plus grand sourire. Enfin du bon coté da la table, Tatsuki pris place assise, collée à la fautive, la tête penchée sur la feuille incriminée.

- Alors tu en es où ?

- Monsieur étoile et madame fleur regardent l'arc en ciel.

Sous le choc de la révélation, l'envahisseuse se frappe le front et se laisse lentement tomber au sol. Suivant d'un regard la chute aveugle de son invitée, Orihime s'inquiète de la cause de ce trouble.

- Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir l'arc-en-ciel !

- Orihime …

Atteinte par ce double coup de fatalité, Tatsuki se résigne à un silence et étend ses jambes sous la table. Une pause d'élocution allongée quand leurs regards se sont croisés. Tant de sincérité, dans les yeux de la princesse, a tué toute réprimande. Mais un élan de dignité professorale la pousse à continuer son intention première d'une voix peu convaincante.

- Je … c'est pas le dessin mon souci … c'est l'exercice que tu as commencé …

- Haaaa.

- Ha, oui.

Rassurée de ne pas avoir de critique sur la qualité de son dessin, la rêveuse reprend son sourire et se repenche sur la feuille de devoir. Tatsuki ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à l'embellissement naturel de ce visage familier.

- L'exercice, je peux le faire, si c'est bien ce que tu veux savoir. Je vais même le finir tout de suite pour ton bon plaisir.

- Oui, fait moi plaisir.

Elles rient ensemble de cette réplique donnant à la pièce la chaleur du bonheur. Avant de se replonger totalement dans sa besogne, Orihime pince la hanche de son autorité cordiale. Sous ce geste de vengeance, Tatsuki roule pour se retrouver sur le ventre, la tête dirigée vers la princesse.

Enfin son devoir accompli, l'heureuse étourdie dépose son stylo avec un long soupir. Sortie de sa torpeur, sa compagne remarque le grand sourire qui lui est offert.

- Fini ?

- Fini !

- On peut déclarer la session de devoirs maisons golden-week finie !

- Non.

-Non ?

- Ce n'est pas fini sans mon service spécial !

- Ha mais oui.

Et la maîtresse de maison se dirigea toute ravie vers la cuisine, emportant avec elle les verres posés sur la table. Tatsuki, durant la pseudo absence de la princesse, roule de nouveau pour se retrouver couchée de côté sur la hanche précédemment pincée. Ainsi positionnée elle peut admirer le retour vainqueur de l'enchanteresse.

Un retour dans un style jazzy dans la démarche, le sourire suspect. Un équipement (en plus des vêtements) simple, un plateau supportant deux grands verres au contenu sanguin et au bord rougi et un tablier rose avec un lapin blanc sur la poitrine.

- Hooooo, tu me sors le grand jeu.

- Golden week oblige !

- Et qu'avons-nous en collation ?

- La spécialité de la maison. De l'eau aromatisé à la fraise.

- Je suis pas sûr qu'on puisse dire aromatisé… Dois-je te rappeler qu'il faut six fois plus d'eau que de sirop ?

- Et alors ?

Orihime vient de s'arrêter à son ancienne place, fixant avec rigueur sa camarade. Tatsuki évite alors le regard en fixant un point lointain.

- Et bien, tu mets presque autant de sirop que d'eau. C'est un suicide hyper glycémique.

La serveuse, dépose les verres sur la table, avant de s'asseoir aux côtés, enfin … Contre la critique culinaire. Ce qui oblige la concerné à se mettre sur le dos

- Ha bon ? Bin rien ne t'oblige d'en boire.

- Donc là, tu es vexée…

- Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça.

Le fait que mon verre soit exactement a l'opposé de ma position par rapport à la table. Le fait que tu me parles sans me regarder. Le fait que tu me caresses la cuisse avec un peu trop de force.

Orihime retire immédiatement sa main sous le regard plein de regret de Tatsuki. Elle se délecte de sa boisson, avant de répliquer.

- Ha bon?

- Oui mais passons sur ce détail. Y'a un truc que je voulais te demander depuis longtemps.

- Oui, et quoi donc ?

- Pourquoi tu regardes autant Kurosaki ?

- Hmm ? Serait-ce , de la jalousie que je devine ?

- Cela m'a toujours intrigué et avoue que ça provoque le doute.

Prise de court, ne voulant pas parlant des capacités extrasensoriel qu'elle et lui pourraient avoir. Elle décide, de la jouer façon désespérée. Elle se retourne brusquement pour pouvoir se retrouver sur Tatsuki.

- Ecoute, je

Mais elle se cogne contre la table, provoquant un cri de douleur et le bruit du bois maltraité. Pris de panique de voir ainsi sa demoiselle, Natsuki quitta sa position couchée pour faire face au corps meurtrie de la douce Orihime. En plaçant au passage une tendre main sur la joue, et une main apaisante sur la hanche de la souffrante.

Rassurée par le sourire revenu de la princesse, la guerrière jeta un rapide coup d'œil au champ de bataille. La seul qui s'imprégna sur sa rétine fut le rouge.

Un rouge d'anxiété dans sa course pour sauver ses travaux avec l'aide de la maîtresse de maison. Point de ruisseau à endiguer, juste un raz de marée à essuyer. Les essuies tout recouvrent bientôt la moitié de table concernée.

Mais le rouge réapparaît. Elles font de leur mieux mais malheureusement en vain. L'encre s'est dilué, les feuilles sont collantes et se déchirent à la moindre sollicitation.

Le rouge devient frustration face à ce travail perdu et la masse de travail qui en découle. Tatsuki perds le peu de contrôle qui lui reste et évacue son stress et sa colère de façon spontanée.

**- ICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !**

En pleine concentration pour ses études, sans q'il y ait le moindre courant d'air dans sa chambre, un jeune rouquin éternue vigoureusement.

FIN.


End file.
